Ghost Zone Cafe Pitch Pearl AU
by Darkness-within-rin
Summary: In this AU the Fentons own a small cafe called The Ghost Zone Cafe. Phantom was walking down the streets one night and heard someone singing and playing guitar from inside, so he decided to take a look. This story will be Pitch Pearl (as seen in the title), which is Danny x Phantom (in case you didn't know). So if you don't like it then you don't have to read this. T cuz reasons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Me: Hello!**

 **Phantom: Hi.**

 **Me: Oh! Welcome to my story!**

 **Phantom: *let's off party cannon***

 **Me: Yay! Confetti! We're getting side tracked. Welcome and I hope you enjoy! Phantom could you do the disclaimer please?**

 **Phantom: Sure! Darkness-within-rin does not own Danny Phantom, or it's characters.**

 **Me: Thanks! READ ON!**

 _When the days are cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold_

The sound of music drifted out the open door of the Ghost Zone Cafe into the night, and filled the ears of a certain white haired teen's ears as he passed by.

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

The teen stopped in his tracks and turned towards the shop. He stood for a minute, considering.

 _I want to hide the truth_

 _I want to shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide._

Shrugging, the boy entered the cafe and was met with the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, and hot chocolate. Looking around he saw a few tables, a small counter, and a stage.

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

The white haired boy sat at one of the tables and transfixed his eyes upon the stage, or rather, the person on the stage.

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

The raven haired boy stopped playing and the few people in the cafe clappped. The boy bowed and began packing his things up.

Looking around, the green eyed teen spotted a 'help wanted' sign on the bulletin board. Standing up, he walked over and took a flyer off the board.

He then walked up to a woman in a teal jumpsuit who was standing at the counter.

"Hi, may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Hi, yes I saw your 'help wanted' sign." The teen handed her the flyer. "My name's Phantom."

 **Me: There! First chapter done!**

 **Phantom: Congrats!**

 **Me: Thanks! This is going to be somewhat inspired by an anime called 'Love Stage!' It's a yaoi (boy x boy) anime, so if you don't like that then, well...don't watch it.**

 **Phantom: Okay then?**

 **Me: Just a little tid bit of information there. So what did you think? Leave a review if you like, and let me know. Well, for now, thanks for reading and I'll see ya later! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Me: Hello! Welcome Back!**

 **Phantom: Hey!**

 **Me: So I kinda wrote this at like 1:15 in the morning the other night, because I couldn't fall asleep, so I had brainspin and couldn't sleep, I decided to do something productive.**

 **Phantom: "brianspin?"**

 **Me: The exact definition is "the inability to sleep because of your mind fixating on a thought." Though my brain was just thinking of random things, not just one thing.**

 **Phantom: Huh, and where did you learn this?**

 **Me: Urban dictionary.**

 **Phantom: Why were you on there?**

 **Me: I was bored.**

 **Phantom: *sigh* Okay, we should probably let people read the story now.**

 **Me: Okay! Well enjoy, READ ON!**

The next day Phantom found himself back at the Ghost Zone Cafe. He opens the door and walked in, the bell chiming as the door opened.

He walked in and shut the door behind him. Upon entering today, he was met with the smell of pumpkin spice. He walked up to the counter and found the woman in the teal jumpsuit.

"Hi. I'm here for my first day of the job." Phantom said smiling politely.

The woman smiled back. "Welcome! My name's Maddie. You can set your stuff in the back and there should be a uniform back there for you." Maddie said as she went back to cleaning the counter.

Phantom thanked her and then headed to the back room.

When he got there, sure enough there was a space for his stuff and a folded up uniform. Phantom set his stuff down and went to put the uniform on.

He changed out of his black long sleeve and white vest, black jeans and black and white combat boots into the uniform.

Stepping out of the changing room he found a mirror and looked at himself. He now wore a white long sleeve undershirt with a black vest and tie, along with black pants and his black and white combat boots.

Shrugging he exited back to the main part of the back room and found the boy from last night and a girl arguing.

"No, I told you that I would do it once. And I did last night." The boy said. He was dressed in a red flannel with a black shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and black and white converse.

"Fine. But I'm not giving up on this." The girl responded. She wore a white frilly short sleeve top with a black bow around the collar, a black skirt, and black flats with her orange hair up in a pony-tail. She then exited the room, going to go help set up before they opened.

The boy sighed before he seemed to finally notice Phantom standing in the corner. "Oh! Hi, sorry about that I didn't see you there. You must be the new employee that my mom was talking about." He said as he turned to Phantom. "My name's Danny." He said putting his hand out.

Phantom took it and shook his hand. "I'm Phantom. It's nice to meet you." He said.

"You too. You look nice." Danny said letting go of Phantom's had and looking to the side.

"Thanks. You do too. The outfit suits you." Phantom responded.

Danny's cheeks were dusted a slight red. "Uh, thanks." He said, hand going to the back of his neck in a nervous habit. "We should probably go help set up, we should be opening soon." Danny said as he made his way towards the door that led to the main area of the cafe.

Phantom nodded and followed him out the door, a slight smile on his face.

The cafe soon opened and people began filing in, some sitting down at tables and working, and some ordering and then sitting down to wait.

Danny, Phantom, and the orange haired girl brought the customers their orders and then went to the next table and gave that customer his or her order.

~time skip to after the cafe closes~

Danny and Phantom finished help with cleaning up and had gone back and changed into their regular clothes and were just sitting around getting to know each other.

"I heard you play last night." Phantom said.

Danny's eyes widened slightly and he looked to his shoes. "Oh, you did?" He asked.

Phantom nodded.

"Wh-what did you think?" Danny asked nervously.

Phantom gave him a wide smile. "I thought you were great!" He said.

Danny looked up and gave Phantom a goofy grin. "Thanks!" He said.

Just then Maddie entered with a man in an orange jumpsuit, who Phantom guessed was her husband. "Phantom, I'd like you to meet my husband Jack. He helps around here as well. I see you've already meet our son Danny." She said gesturing to said boy. "And the other girl you may have seen around here is our daughter, Jazz." Maddie said.

"It's nice to meet you all." Phantom said. "I can't wait to work with you all." He said giving her another polite smile.

Maddie and Jack returned his smile. "We're closing up soon so you can go ahead and head home, Phantom, and we'll see you tomorrow." Jack said.

Phantom nodded and grabbed his stuff. "Thank you. I'll see you all tomorrow, have a good evening." He said as he exited and closed the door behind him and headed back to his home. As he walked home, Phantom smiled in anticipation for tomorrow.

 **Me: There! Second chapter is done!**

 **Phantom: Nice!**

 **Me: Thanks!**

 **Phantom: No problem. So, did you end up falling asleep after writing this?**

 **Me: Yeah, and then I went ice skating!**

 **Phantom: That sounds fun.**

 **Me: It was! Anyway, that's it for now! Leave a review if you like and tell me what you think! Flames shall either be ignored, or probably laughed about between me and my friend. Well, for now, thanks for reading and I ll see ya next time, bye!**


End file.
